Maddie Ziegler/Gallery/Dances
Season 1 S02-E02 28-18.jpg|Cry S02-E02 28-19.jpg S02-E02 28-57.jpg S02-E02 29-29.jpg S02-E02 29-36.jpg Cry 2.jpg Cry.png Cry 3.jpg Dmparty.png|Party Party imagesCA4Q3I24.jpg Tumblr m6kh8qAw8d1rytq3ko4 1280.png S01-E01_37-29.jpg S01-E01_38-06.jpg S01-E01_38-22.jpg Tumblr m4zohqqKFa1rtv1olo5 1280.png Electricity.png|Electricity ImagesCA9TFIJ8.jpg S02-E02 35-29.jpg S02-E02 35-52.jpg S02-E02 36-24.jpg Tumblr m7xyp5ZA451rytq3ko7 1280.jpg Tumblr n7slwjq3YS1scip3eo1 500.png Dmup.png|Ups And Downs Tumblr m48lus1Yvb1r9h2rqo1 500.jpg S01-e04 26-22.jpg|Acapella S01-e04 26-24.jpg S01-e04 36-17.jpg|Cry (OnStage NY) S01-e04 36-18.jpg S01-e04 36-19.jpg S02-E02 05-47.jpg|007 (OnStage NY) S02-E02 05-48.jpg S02-E02 05-49.jpg S02-E02 05-49b.jpg S02-E02 05-49c.jpg S02-E02 05-50.jpg S02-E02 05-51.jpg S02-E02 05-53.jpg Dmsugar.png|Sugar Daddies 007 Maddie.png|007 (Showcase) Tumblr ly4qfrksmP1r43mqxo1 500.jpg|House of Love (Showcase) Dmwhere.png|Where Have All The Children Gone imagesCAB1LQ9N.jpg|Beautiful Beautiful.png Dmpumps.png|My Pumps (Starpower) Cry.jpg|Cry (Starpower) mzd5.jpg Dmmine.png|Make You Mine S01-E07 23-34.jpg S01-E07 24-12.jpg S01-E07 24-27.jpg Tumblr m6gr2ivFMW1rytq3ko1 1280.png S01-E07 29-11.jpg|Angel S01-E07 29-29.jpg S01-E07 29-53.jpg Maddie realityshack-dot-com wpid-Photo-Jun-27-2011-451-AM.jpg S01-E07 30-25.jpg mzd1.jpg Angel.png imagesCA779OHJ.jpg Smallsnapshot.png|Snapshot Dmsinful.png|Sinful Jnbphotolv-dot-com - Sinful - From Ballerinas to Showgirls - costumes 02.jpg Jnbphotolv-dot-com - Sinful - From Ballerinas to Showgirls - costumes.jpg From Ballerinas to Showgirls 29-17 - Sinful - Maddie Costume 01.jpg mzd2.jpg|Disappear imagesCA0ZYZU1.jpg imagesCA8YIID7.jpg Disappear.png imagesCAQ1JQDS.jpg|Black Swan imagesCAAXZ3WC.jpg Maddie Cry Season 1.jpg|Promo pic Season 2A Dmsassy.png|Sassy Dolls S02-E01 27-22.jpg|Star of the Show S02-E01 27-28.jpg S02-E01 27-39.jpg S02-E01 27-39b.jpg S02-E01 27-39c.jpg S02-E01 27-40.jpg S02-E01 27-44.jpg S02-E01 27-47.jpg S02-E01 27-49.jpg S02-E01 27-54.jpg BadApplesDM.PNG|Bad Apples 6TkaOzz9 qU.jpg|Snow White Tumblr n7ljel4lYf1rxe2wgo10 250.jpg Tumblr n7ljel4lYf1rxe2wgo9 250.jpg Tumblr n7ljel4lYf1rxe2wgo8 250.jpg Tumblr n7ljel4lYf1rxe2wgo7 250.jpg Tumblr n7ljel4lYf1rxe2wgo6 250.jpg Tumblr n7ljel4lYf1rxe2wgo5 250.jpg Tumblr n7ljel4lYf1rxe2wgo4 250.jpg Tumblr n7ljel4lYf1rxe2wgo3 250.jpg Tumblr n7ljel4lYf1rxe2wgo2 400.jpg Tumblr n7ljel4lYf1rxe2wgo1 250.jpg Picture 21.png|Lights, Camera, Action! maddie-lights-camera-action-wecapdancemoms-cropedit.jpg Dmgoesaround.png|What Comes Around Tumblr m66k4a4LUf1rytq3ko5 1280.png|Nothing More Annoying Than A Man imagesCAM9J3KJ.jpg|The Girl I Wanna Be imagesCA4FAC5W.jpg AvalancheDM.PNG|Avalanche imagesCA7TMD2W.jpg|Maestro Man Dmprivate.png|Private Eyes Over and Over.jpg|Over and Over mzd4.jpg|Every Little Step imagesCA38F8PE.jpg Dmheels.png|Head Over Heels Dmfan.png|Fantastic I'm Already There.jpg|I'm Already There Dmreputation.png|Reputation ImagesCAC6B0RA.jpg|La Divas TrappedDM.PNG|Trapped tumblr_m9sewr1GF21rytq3ko1_500.png clomadniaweiwtrio.jpg|Whatever I Want WIWantDM.PNG Imagefffffffffffffffffffun.jpg Imageok.jpg Imagef.jpg Imagez.jpg ReflectionsDM.PNG|Reflections imagesCA7D69LA.jpg Reflections.png ImagesCAX4SMUI.jpg|Somebody Told Me Tumblr m6r3l0v4Fy1rytq3ko6 1280.png Quietvoices-maddie.jpeg|Quiet Voices Tumblr m5xexlFggZ1rytq3ko1 1280.png Season 2B imagesCAF4X6FV.jpg|I Want It Now ImagesCAFB68MJ.jpg imagesCA1FZGMX.jpg|In My Heart imagesCAM8GMHW.jpg Tumblr mcx6k2TH8Z1rtv1olo6 1280.jpg|Silver Spoons mzd3.jpg|Helen Keller imagesCAPXKNBY.jpg Helen Keller.png maddie 17.png|Looking For A Place Called Home maddie 18.png maddie 19.png Images-11.jpeg tumblr_m7j0pzzfoc1rytq3ko4_1280.png|Mom, It'll Never Be The Same Mom It'll Never Be the Same.png S02 Worst Birthday 30-07.jpg Maddie-cannotfindthewords.jpeg|I Can't Find the Words madkencloalouette.jpg|Alouette Dance moms alouette.jpg Tumblr m8g2adKjAz1rytq3ko3 1280.png|This is Me Over You imagesCAP3FB8M.jpg imagesCAE2PQ3L.jpg Tumblr m8v4rqrDfW1rytq3ko9 1280.jpg|Taken Trapped.jpg|Trapped (Showcase) S02-E24 35-34.jpg|I See The Kite Flying S02-E24 36-03.jpg annefranktrio.jpg|Writing All These Words Tumblr m6kjga0j8Y1raonvbo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mvnq5d41HZ1sbjv3qo3 400.png Tumblr mvnq5d41HZ1sbjv3qo1 400.png Maddie piece of my heart.jpg|Piece of My Heart imagesCAV2HFQ4.jpg 25MadSolo.jpg Maddie 8 (2).png S02-E26 50-16.jpg|The Last Text S02-E26 50-43.jpg normal_tumblr_mi51nehBxc1s2i2o8o7_1280.png S02-E26 38-50.jpg|Telling Myself S02-E26 39-25.jpg Season 3A S03e01 39-14.jpg|Don't Leave Me S03e01 39-27.jpg S03e01 39-51.jpg tumblr_mhvcl06pmy1rytq3ko9_1280.png|Voyage Home maddievoyage home.jpg ImagesCAEP0ENB.jpg|Sugar And Spice imagesCAFHRKHZ.jpg ImagesCAI7WNXW.jpg Arabiannightsfromtumblr.jpeg|Arabian Nights imagesCAJLZACU.jpg maddiepl.jpg|Pink Lemonade imagesCA3I43TA.jpg|Avalanche 579740 137840356383747 1021014487 n.jpg Maddie_1 via dancespirit-dot-com Rachel Zar-edited.jpg|Quicksand Quicksand.png klsag.jpg imagesCAY3KVGZ.jpg imagesCA67G115.jpg imagesCA2QW72T.jpg imagesCAOOGS9J.jpg|Money Is the Root to All Evil Maddie YouDontKnowMe wecapdancemoms tumblr.png|You Don't Know Me imagesCANAJ5X6.jpg Bettercapforinfobox.jpeg|Beautiful Day tumblr_mjikd271Ll1rtv1olo1_1280.jpg ImagesCAGMWS2Z.jpg|Showing You My Heart imagesCA101WO6.jpg maddie uphill battle.jpg|Uphill Battle imagesCAEDW34L.jpg Uphill Battle.jpg imagesCA2QH6XR.jpg imagesCAZQJ4Y4.jpg Maddie_-_Uphill_Battle.jpg Uphill b.jpg tumblr_mjz6wmSUVF1rytq3ko8_1280.jpg|Breaking Down Walls Tumblr mkc5xd0Msd1rytq3ko3 250.jpg|Golddigga tumblr_mkc30j1nzN1rytq3ko7_1280.jpg|Run from Mother madmacduet.jpg Run From Mother.png imagesCA4HQL1L.jpg ImagesCARIUVCP.jpg|We Believe imagesCAC9I2QV.jpg|I'm Trying imagesCAKKUR2I.jpg|They'll Never Change tumblr_mm507zRDWD1rytq3ko1_500.png|I'm on My Way I'm on my way.jpg I'm on My Way.png imagesCA1YSIYW.jpg tumblr_mmiat1iAvc1rrhylyo5_1280.png|Runaways/Children with Guns (Reunion) Season 3B S03-BCMC 72-54.jpg|Bad Girls Living with The Ribbon.jpg|Living with The Ribbon Maddie in full dance.jpg|Be Anything Chloe and Maddie.jpg Gone Too Soon.jpg|Gone Too Soon Me and You Against the World.jpg|Me and You Against the World Image12345789.jpg Sugarb7.jpg|Sugar Babies Sugarb6.jpg Sugarb5.jpg Sugarb4.jpg Sugarb3.jpg Sugarb2.jpg Sugarb.jpg Maddierebellion2.jpg|It Never Reigns in Southern California (Showcase) Recital1.jpg|Gone Too Soon (Showcase) Image,.jpg Survivor5.jpg|The 'It' Girl (Showcase) Survivor4.jpg Survivor3.jpg Survivor2.jpg Survivor.jpg Imageo.jpg Imaged.jpg|Your Dream Will Be My Dream (Showcase) Imageexfr.jpg|Me and You Against the World (Showcase) Qimageb.jpg|The American Dream (Showcase) Open5.jpg|Open Waters Open4.jpg Open3.jpg Open2.jpg Open.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 9.00.38 PM.png|Drowning Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 9.01.21 PM.png Verge8.jpg|On the Verge Verge7.jpg Verge6.jpg Verge5.jpg Verge4.jpg Verge2.jpg Verge.jpg Justbefromcdm.jpg|Just Be IMG 187342731040070.jpeg|Black And Blue Divas Las Vegas - 36-24.jpg|Rat Pack Country cuties.jpg|Country Cuties Tumblr mso97g5Qgs1rytq3ko2 1280.jpg|Bodies Electric Amazing grace collage.jpg|Amazing grace (collage) ChristmasMorning.jpg|Christmas Morning DM 11172013 SG 0111.jpg|A Dancer Is Born Season 4A Maddiedance.jpg|Maddie Girlss.png|Girlz Night Out Tumblr myt980X13A1rjvmk8o1 1280.jpg Birthday Maddie blowing candles.jpg|Birthday Birthday.png Birthday Maddie blowing candles 2.jpg Down-Maddie.png|Down My Spine Atlast.jpg|Free At Last Ballerina.jpg|Ballerina Tumblr n0582vycsF1rdfgh4o9 1280.png Whynotme.jpg|Why Not Me Tumblr mx1gx33hW11rxe2wgo1 1280.jpg|Beautiful Revenge 408 Yum Yum (1).jpg|Yum Yum 408 Yum Yum (2).jpg 408 Yum Yum (3).jpg 408 Yum Yum (4).jpg Tumblr n19w1f91ZE1rjvmk8o10 1280.jpg|Confessions Tumblr n19w1f91ZE1rjvmk8o3 1280.png Tumblr n0x5veftRg1rjvmk8o1 1280.png Tumblr n19nv0aeKH1srw1uuo3 1280.jpg|The Bite Tumblr n19nv0aeKH1srw1uuo2 1280.jpg Liftyouup.jpg|Lift You Up KinkyBoots1.png Gameoflove2.jpg|Game Of Love Tumblr n3sr6cfgbJ1rjvmk8o3 1280.jpg|Amazing Grace Thegoodlife.jpg|The Good Life PMNT.png Tumblr n1bf2vPUa71slmkwuo1 1280.jpg|The Witches of East Canton (Reunion) Tumblr n1bai1eKBX1sm2xi9o1 1280.png|Two Sapphires (Reunion) Tumblr n1b9cee9ue1slmkwuo1 1280.jpg Season 4B Tumblr n50wl6RsLh1rze72eo1 500.jpg|Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board Tumblr n5f3ippefM1tak06wo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n5f3ippefM1tak06wo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n976p9Z8cC1scvt2qo7 1280.jpg Tumblr n976p9Z8cC1scvt2qo1 1280.jpg 24.png Tumblr n52r4cJUeD1s5bfjio1 500.png tumblr_n52y52R0eG1sffyevo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n52zg0n3VM1sffyevo3_1280.jpg Tumblr n9juf6qwJa1rjvmk8o6 1280.png Tumblr n53079Xpn61sffyevo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n53079Xpn61sffyevo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n53079Xpn61sffyevo3 1280.jpg Broken Dolls1.png|Broken Dolls 26.png Preview broken dolls .jpg Broken dolls preview 4.5.jpg Broken dolls preview.jpg Broken dolls 1.jpg Broken dolls 2.jpg DanceMomsSeason4Episode22Routines - Copy (2).jpg Broken Dolls screenshot fulldance 2.jpg Tumblr n5dx32ES3B1retpquo1 500.jpg|This Girl's Just Gotta Be Kissed 17.png 16.png 15.png Tumblr n9wdkwtVtc1scip3eo10 1280.png DanceMomsSeason4Episode22Routines.jpg Gypsy Princesses from Preview.png|Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves 21.png 20.png 19.png 11.png 10.png Gypsy.png Tumblr na2mqt3jkX1scip3eo6 1280.png Tumblr n7a466MQFm1ru7apmo1 500.png|Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 1.png Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 2.png Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 3.png Nothingtofearbutfearitself.jpg 424 Maddie Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 1.jpg 424 Maddie Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 2.jpg 424 Maddie Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 3.jpg America Gone - Chloe Gets Revenge.jpg|America Gone 425 America Gone 1.png 425 America Gone 2.png 425 maddie solo.png|Happiness 425 maddie solo 2.jpg Happiness.jpg 425 Maddie Happiness 1.png 425 Maddie Happiness 2.png 425 Maddie Happiness 3.png 425 Maddie Happiness 4.png 22.png|Tribal Сouncil Tribalcouncil.jpg 426 Tribal Council 1.png 426 Tribal Council 3.png 426 Tribal Council 4.png 426 Tribal Council 5.png Happiness nomorecrybabies.jpg|Happiness 426 Maddie Happiness.png Happiness bothepisodes.jpg Tumblr n7c7mfIVGu1ru7apmo7 1280.png|Playing with Matches Tumblr n7c7mfIVGu1ru7apmo2 1280.png Tumblr n7a6c6AlEo1ru7apmo1 500.png|Fool Me Once Tumblr n7a3zmmtHv1ru7apmo1 500.png Tumblr n7a3t2V20i1ru7apmo1 500.png Tumblr n76a45WkeS1ru7apmo1 500.jpg 427 Maddie Fool Me Once 1.png 427 Maddie Fool Me Once 2.png 427 Maddie Fool Me Once 3.png 427 Maddie Fool Me Once 4.png 427 Maddie Fool Me Once 5.png Fool Me Once Fool Me Twice.jpg 428 The Seven 1.png 428 The Seven 2.png 428 Maddie Mackenzie The Seven.png 428 Sarah Kaleigh Maddie The Seven.png Tumblr n7vurzGYaL1retpquo1 500.jpg|Just Another Number (Showcase) Tumblr n7xqbcNGVn1reh41so1 500.jpg|Happiness (Showcase) Tumblr n7znmvVz0H1ru7apmo1 500.png|Birds of a Feather (Showcase) S-PDT3.jpg|Pas De Troix (Showcase) S-PDT2.jpg S-PDT1.jpg Tumblr n7ylplV6W71sm2xi9o1 500.jpg Tumblr n7zbxgunLY1ru7apmo1 500.jpg S-P1.jpg|Prayer (Showcase) S-LP3.jpg|Little Party (Showcase) S-LP2.jpg S-FAL2.jpg|Free At Last (Showcase) S-FAL1.jpg S-F1.jpg|Frost (Showcase) S-BE2.jpg|Bodies Electric (Showcase) S-BE1.jpg 10508071 1437164503216172 1378306049 a.jpg|Tribal Сouncil (Reunion) Season 5A Mannequin video still.jpg|The Mannequin The Mannequin - Maddie - start.jpg The Mannequin 02.jpg The Mannequin - Maddie - 0m57s.jpg Maddie solo themannequin.jpg The Mannequin - ending pose.jpg 518 new group.png|Collateral Damage (Reunion) 518 new group 2.png Stomp the Yard via ALDCprobz.jpg|Stomp the Yard (Reunion) Mid-season 5 reunion 2015-02-17 - IG gmartello22.jpg|Frozen Together (Reunion) 518 maddie all of god's creatures.png|All God's Creatures (Reunion) Season 5B 522 Traitor 1.png|Traitor 522 Traitor 2.png 522 Traitor 3.png Group_dance_shame_on_you.jpg Maddie tap CSDC These Boots Were Made for Walking - 6April2015.jpg|Boots Are Made For Walkin' Group Dance - Voices in My Head - 11April2015 b.jpg|Voices in My Head Group Dance - Voices in My Head - 11April2015.jpg 525 dance bop.jpg|Dance Bop 525 maddie loose canon.jpg|Loose Canon 526 Maddie Golden Girl 1.jpg|Golden Girl Outside Dance Moms Chloemadpaige.png|Eyes In The Back Of My Head Eyes In The Back Of My Head - Fire and Ice 2008.jpg Lullaby of Broadway Nia Maddie.jpg|Lullaby of Broadway Lullaby of Broadway Nia Chloe Maddie.jpg Rag Dolls - Maddie, Nia and Kennedy.png|Rag Dolls Rag Dolls - Brooke Hyland and Maddie Ziegler.jpg ImagesCAKU84KW.jpg Rag Dolls - Maddie Jumping.jpg The Chicks - DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010.jpg|The Chicks 100701the chicks.png The Chiks Maddie Chloe Nia Paige 1.jpg The Chiks Maddie Chloe Nia Paige 2.jpg The Chiks Maddie Chloe.jpg The Chiks Maddie Nia Chloe Paige.jpg The Chiks Maddie Paige Chloe.jpg The Chiks Nia Maddie Chloe Paige.jpg 5 Little Monkeys - DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010 Maddie04.jpg|5 Little Monkeys 5 Little Monkeys - DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010 Maddie Paige 017.jpg 5 Little Monkeys - DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010 Maddie Nia 018.jpg 5 Little Monkeys - DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010 Maddie28.jpg tumblr_mjf69swwXr1rhqhudo2_500.jpg Maddie Ziegler Sunshine and Lollipops DEA New York 1Jul2010.jpg|Sunshine and Lollipops Maddie Ziegler - Sunshine and Lollipops - DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010.jpg Maddie Sunshine and Lollipops 07.png Maddie Sunshine and Lollipops 06.png Maddie Sunshine and Lollipops 05.png Maddie Sunshine and Lollipops 04.png Maddie Sunshine and Lollipops 03.png Maddie Sunshine and Lollipops 02.png Maddie Sunshine and Lollipops 01.png 100701big bow wow.png|Big Bow Wow Maddie Ziegler - Big Bow Wow - DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010.jpg 100701all that jazz.png|All That Jazz All The Jazz - DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010.jpg 100701Barnayard.png|Barnayard Barnyard DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010.jpg Corners - DEA New York 1Jul2010.jpg|Corners 100701corners.png Camille Colette Fifi DEA New York 1Jul2010.jpg|Camille, Colette and Fifi tumblr_m53twmdMne1rxe2wgo1_500.jpg tumblr_m53twmdMne1rxe2wgo3_500.jpg tumblr_m53twmdMne1rxe2wgo5_500.jpg tumblr_m53twmdMne1rxe2wgo7_500.jpg tumblr_m53twmdMne1rxe2wgo2_500.jpg tumblr_m53twmdMne1rxe2wgo4_500.jpg tumblr_m53twmdMne1rxe2wgo6_500.jpg Maddie_ziegler_dma.jpg|Somewhere Over The Rainbow tumblr_msvvlrf8CW1ro7f6bo5_500.jpg tumblr_msvvlrf8CW1ro7f6bo2_500.jpg tumblr_msvvlrf8CW1ro7f6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_msvvlrf8CW1ro7f6bo3_500.jpg tumblr_msvvlrf8CW1ro7f6bo6_r1_500.jpg Tumblr msrxus4Mgd1seki4xo1 1280.jpg|Somewhere Over The Rainbow/Cry Maddie Cry S01 Hollywood Vibe 2.jpg Maddie Cry S01 Hollywood Vibe.jpg Wa.jpg|Improvisation (AUDC) Audc4.jpg Audc2.jpg Maddie_1.jpg|Maddie (Kef Kids' Cabaret) Maddie_2.jpg Maddie_3.jpg Tumblr n45b3xzxYF1s956awo8 1280.jpg|LOL (Children’s Institute) Tumblr n45b3xzxYF1s956awo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n45b3xzxYF1s956awo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n45b3xzxYF1s956awo1 1280.jpg tumblr_n45b3xzxYF1s956awo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n45b3xzxYF1s956awo4_1280.jpg tumblr_n45b3xzxYF1s956awo7_1280.jpg tumblr_n45b3xzxYF1s956awo5_1280.jpg Jillgram march16 2014 9036b01aad7c11e3bc9b0e29d9c0dfa4 8.jpg|Just Another Number (Sheer Talent) tumblr_n2k7neFghv1rp4mtao1_500.jpg tumblr_n2jo68P0Jf1slmkwuo1_500.jpg|Free At Last (Sheer Talent) tumblr_n2mybcYyXg1slmkwuo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2jogug2fl1s1hlugo1_500.jpg|Little Party (Sheer Talent) Maddie Hollywood Bowl 1.jpg|Chandelier (Hollywood Bowl) Maddie Hollywood Bowl 2.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 4.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 8.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 3.jpg|"Elastic Heart" and "Big Girls Cry" (Hollywood Bowl) Maddie Hollywood Bowl 5.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 6.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 7.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 10.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 11.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 13.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 15.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 17.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 18.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 19.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 20.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 9.jpg|Diamonds (Hollywood Bowl) Maddie Hollywood Bowl 12.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 14.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 16.jpg Maddie - Elastic Heart - on Ellen 04.jpg|Elastic Heart (Ellen) Maddie - Elastic Heart - on Ellen 00.jpg Maddie - Elastic Heart - on Ellen 02.jpg Maddie Elastic Heart Ellen 1.jpg Maddie - Elastic Heart - on Ellen.jpg Sia - Elastic Heart - Ellentube with stats 1 day later.jpg Maddie and Kalani duet at Jump - 14Feb2015.jpg|Walk Through the Storm Maddie Shia Elastic Heart 1.jpg Maddie Shia Elastic Heart 2.jpg Maddie Shia Elastic Heart 3.jpg Maddie Shia Elastic Heart 4.png Maddie These Boots Were Made for Walkin’ 1.png Maddie These Boots Were Made for Walkin’ 2.png Maddie These Boots Were Made for Walkin’ 3.png Maddie These Boots Were Made for Walkin’ 4.png Maddie These Boots Were Made for Walkin’ 5.png Maddie These Boots Were Made for Walkin’ 6.png Maddie These Boots Were Made for Walkin’ 7.png Maddie These Boots Were Made for Walkin’ 8.png Category:Gallery Category:Dancer Galleries Category:Dances Gallery